LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes
LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes is a video game released that was released on June 19, 2012. Story Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor are both nominated for the Man of the Year award, and Bruce Wayne wins. Then, the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Riddler, the Penguin, and Two-Face, along with there henchman, rob the Man of the Year award. Bruce goes into an exit to change into his Batman costume. Joker steals the awards and gives a speech to his fellow villains. Before the Joker can finish, Batman and Robin arrive in the Batboat. The Joker, the Riddler, the Penguin, and Two-Face escape through a trapdoor, and Harley Quinn stays to fight Batman and Robin. After she is defeated, Batman and Robin beat down The Riddler and Two-Face as well, and also attack the Joker, but the Joker escapes in his boat. Batman and Robin chase the Joker in the Batwing and Robin's Helicopter, and his boat crashes into the entrace to Gotham Funland. After he is defeated and draged to the Police Van, Superman arrives and apologizes to Batman for missing him claim the Man of the Year award, and scolds him about "making a mess while he is fighting crime". During the villains raid of the Man of the Year award, Lex Luthor finds out that Joker may be of use to him, and builds a weapon that can tear apart bricks: The Deconstructor. He uses this new weapon to brake the Joker out of Arkham. The Joker gives it a shot and breaks more villains out of Arkham. Later, Martain Manhunter checks on Batman's location incase of emergency. While the two are chatting, an alarm goes off letting Martain Manhunter know of the Arkham Asylum break-out. Alfred shows Bruce and Tim the location of Arkham Aslyum on a map. They get into there costumes and head for Arkham. When they arrive, they found the villains the Joker broke out. They start off with Catwoman, who gets on her motorcycle and drives off into the Arkham Asylum maze. After Catwoman is knocked off her motorcycle they take care of Two-Face and his truck and Bane and his mole machine. Gordon informs the two of ever villain has been captured, except for the Joker. Batman notices the bricks that were deconstruced by Lex Luthor's Deconstructor. They go to check this out, and end up in the basement of the Asylum after the elevator broke and fell. Killer Croc and Mr. Freeze try and stop them but are defeated. The Scarecrow also tries to stop them with his fear gas, but instead gets knocked back into his cell. Batman grabs one of the deconstruced pieces and finds out that the thing that caused this was a weapon from LexCrop. A police officer informs them of a break-in at Ace Chemicals. As Batman and Robin leave, Gordon and the police officer turn around to find the other officers captured and witness the captured villains escape in the Police Vans. As Batman and Robin reach Ace Chemicals, they found out the Joker had already left with the chemicals. As they collect chemical samples, a fire happens. Batman and Robin try to find a way around, but fall towards there fiery fate, but Superman comes and save them. Then, they escape, with the help of Superman. Just then, Batman finds out that the Joker is making his own Kryptonite. He uses his batcomputer to find the location of the Kryptonite. He hands downtown to find it, and finds Lex Luthor and the Joker riding a giant Juggernaut. Batman and Robin blow up the Juggernaut's defences and find a way inside. Batman is able to get the Kryptonite, but Robin is tricked by the Joker and is joy-buzzed, along with Batman. The joy-buzzer causes Batman and Robin to fall out of the Juggernaut but are saved by their vehicles. The Joker uses the Deconstructor to deconstruct the Batmobile. Back at the Batcave, Batman finds out that it isn't real Kryptonite but still puts it in safe with other Kryptonite, just incase Superman "decides to become a bad guy". The Joker and Lex Luthor are tracking the Juggernaut to the Batcave via the fake Kryptonite, but lose the signal. They soon discover that the reason they lost the signal is because the Batcave is right ahead. Lex Luthor uses the Deconstructor to open the entrance to the Batcave. Batman and Robin use different vehicles' weapons to try to injure Lex Luthor, but only end up making him mad, in which he destroys the Batbike, Batwing, and the Batboat. Batman and Robin flee the Batcave using the elevator, but the Joker deconstructes the pole holding it up, which cases it to fall on the Joker, causing him to be blown out of the elevator shaft. The Joker gets up and starts throwing pies, which are actually bombs, at the Batcave walls, while Lex Luthor is trying to get the real Kryptonite. After throwing the pies, the Joker opens the vault. They steal the Kryptonite and escape as the pies explode. A fire insures as Batman and Robin hang onto a wall. Just then boulders start to fall from the ceiling. Just as one is about to fall on Batman and Robin, Superman comes in, grabs the boulder, and throws it into the fire below. They escape the Batcave. They return, and Robin tries to rebuild some of the vehicles but fails. Superman and Batman head after the Aircraft that Lex Luthor and the Joker escaped in, as Robin tries to fix the vehicles again. Batman and Superman catch up to the Aircraft, and reach the main controls, but Batman falls through a trapdoor and falls to his doom. Superman realizes what just happened and goes after Batman. Superman grabs him by the cape and flies him to the LexCorp building in Metropolis. When they reach LexCorp, they find a giant robot in the Joker's likeness, which heads to Gotham City. Batman takes a LexCorp vehicle and him and Superman chase after the robot. On the robot is real Kryptonite which Lex Luthor uses to weaken Superman and make him fall off the robot. Batman uses his cape to glide him and Superman down to the streets of Gotham City. Most of Superman's power returns, except he still can't fly yet. The Joker-like robot attacks them and pounds them into the Metro station. The Joker-like robot uses his hand to put holes in the ceiling of the Metro station, but Superman uses his regained Heat-vision to destroy the robot's hand. Lex Luthor reaches City Hall and begins to give his speech, and the Joker mech uses mind-controlling gas and causes them to vote for Lex Luthor. Superman destroys the flower that is putting out the mind-controlling gas. Robin arrives in a newly made Multi-Colored Batmobile. Batman gets in and the Joker mech chases them through the streets of Gotham. Batman makes sure to make the Joker mech to go in such a way that it the spilling Kryptonite will create the Joker's face. Martain Manhunter sees it from the Watchtower and calls a few Justice League members such as Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and The Flash. Despising Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor uses the Joker mech to attack Wayne Tower, and destroys much of it. Superman and Wonder Woman hold up the building as Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg make there way to the roof of Wayne Tower. They knock the mech off the building. Green Lantern uses his ring to make something that will hold up the building. Superman is too weak to go on so Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and the Flash finish off the mech. Joker is defeated, but Lex Luthor doesn't want to give up so easily, and attacks the Justice League members which a Power-Armoured suit. Batman contains Martain Manhunter about what's happening, so Martain Manhuter readies the Watchtower Laser. Robin helps to aim the laser at the Power-Armoured robot is defeated. Batman asks Green Lantern to help him rebuild the Batcave, but Green Lantern tells him the green may not be Batman's color, to which everyone laughs. As Green Lantern leaves earth, Brainiac stands in his ship, eying earth, saying, "I have located it...". Notes *The Wii version of the game does not support the entire map because of RAM issues. Due to this, the map is separated in three parts which the player needs to pass a bridge in order to access to the other part of island. Also, beginning at the batcave, the screen will loading when the player wants to exit the batcave(even with vehicules) due to RAM issues. * A sequal to the first LEGO Batman game was foreshadowed when a data for 4,000,000 studs was unlocked saying, "The end...?" * The PC Demo for LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 includes content about stuff from LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes which are Batman, Superman, Superman's flight control, Batcar, Robin, Glide Pack, Tightrope Base, and Grapple Point. * This is the first licensed LEGO video game to have talking characters in it. * This is the first LEGO game to be released on the Playstation Vita. * An exclusive pre-order from EB includes you to be able to unlock: Bizarro, Captain Cold, Black Adam, Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, Nightwing, Shazam, Katana, Zatanna, and Damian Wayne. * A minifigure version of Batman's electricity suit can be found in LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary. * There are 250 gold bricks in the game. * A collector's edition of the game could be found on Amazon.com. The collector's edition also came with the set: 30164 Lex Luthor. * If you pre-ordered the game from ShopTo.net a LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes comic book had downloable content to Harley Quinn's Bike. * The character creator found in the Batcave contains a face and torso resembling the heroine Vixen can be found. * A demo of the game is available to be downloaded for the PC. * A cheat code can unlock Harley Quinn's motorbike for the Nintendo Wii. Gallery LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes/Gallery Category:Video Games